Forum:New weapons: Staff and Rifle
I have an idea for a couple new weapon classes for a new MH game: the Staff and the Rifle. The Staff would be a blademaster weapon with long range and wide attacks like the LS, but it would be lighter, faster, slightly weaker, and it would inflict all Strike damage. The Rifle would be a new type of gunner weapon. It would be very powerful, with attack power on par with that of most blademaster weapons, as well as unlimited ammo (although you would still need to reload frequently, like a gunlance), but, in exchange, it would have a fixed element or status effect power, and they all would have a uniform range, recoil, and reload speed (although there could be slight variations in ammo capacity). In short, it sacrifices versatility for sheer power. 15:50, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Cobalt Sounds to me like the aquamatic long shot. Just saying. >_< BUT this would be a good weapon. Maybe one shot per reload. I also think this would be more of an event weapon or one of the final guns you can make after killing "The supposed final monster" on the MH game this would be put on. Seems over powered otherwise. Lycanis 17:03, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I actually think that both of these are good ideas.The rifle does seem op'ed,but there's definitely ways to balance it out.I like the "fire,reload,fire,reload,repeat as neccessary" idea,Lycanis.That would definitely balance it out.The fact that it would specialize in only one element or status effect appeals to the blademaster in me (I rarely hunt with the bowgun - never could get the hang of it).As for the staff,I love the idea of another weapon that does impact damage alone (yeah,yeah,I know that the SnS and GS do impact damage,blah blah blah).The fact that it's classed as a "light" weapon (or medium,whatever you decide,Cobalt) appeals to me,too.Good work :). CrellinEtreyu 17:22, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- I like the staff, as long as it would be not too similiar to the LS, a fast impact weapon would be awesome. The Rifle, or in that "fire, Reload, repeat" pattern it would remind me of a highly specialized cannon, is actually interesting. But such a "Aim, Fire, Reload" weapon is just to similiar to bowguns for me. I would like something, new, fresh in the gunner world. but hey, the idea is not that bad. Tha Hummel greetz-HummelHunter 17:36, December 3, 2010 (UTC) The staff seems cool, just needs some sort of special abilty to set it apart. I like the staff part it reminds me of Yukimaru Sanada (he is in SMW3 and sanguko basara 3).They rifle part already has a role the bowgun.-Ryu Takashii After thinking about it, I think maybe the staff could have something like demonization mode for the Dual Swords as its special ability, and maybe it could have the ability to attack while dodging. @HummelHunter The rifle was supposed to be a "fire,reload, repeat" weapon. The concept is supposed to be like the opposite of the Bow; while the Bow sacrifices power for versatility (as far as my understanding goes, I've only played MH3 and haven't actually used a bow), the Rifle sacrifices versatility for power. Still, I think maybe it could be able to use a limited supply of one other kind of ammo (i.e. pellet, pierce, crag, etc.) in addition to its unlimited supply of normal shots, but the type of ammo it could use would depend on the individual rifle, and it wouldn't be able to use status or elemental shots since it already has an element or status attack power, like a blademaster weapon. In short, it's like a stronger, pre-assembled Bowgun with only two kinds of ammo and maybe no first-person mode. 16:20, December 4, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt if you are referring to MH3 TRI then there is no bows sadly T.T but I do like this idea. I wouldnt mind using a weapon like this. Lycanis 17:57, December 4, 2010 (UTC) @Lycanis: Correct. Half the reason I thought the rifle was a good idea was because of Tri's "build-your-own-bowgun" mechnic, so I'm not well versed in the concept of preassembled bowguns. There are three all-in-one bowguns: the Rustshard weapon,The Aquamatic "Spark";the Ancientshard weapon,The Aquamatic "Longshot";and the Arena weapon,The Vucannon.These Bowguns function in the same fashion as all other bowguns,save one important distinction;the stock,barrel,and frame are a singular unit,and cannot be separated.That is to say,you cannot have a bowgun with the Agnablaster stock and frame,with the Vulcannon barrel.I do hope that my explanation clarifies your perspective,Cobalt.CrellinEtreyu 04:16, December 5, 2010 (UTC) @CrellinEtreyu: I am aware of that. I actually found the Aquamatic Spark, upgraded it a few levels, then played around with it a bit, and I have to say my Rifle idea is pretty much that, but with a few key differences: 1. You can only use two kinds of ammo, an unlimited supply of normal/status/elemental shot (type and power varies with individual rifle, like a blademaster weapon), and a limited supply of one kind of specialized ammo, like pellet, pierce, crag, slicing, cluster, or wyvernfire. 2. Refire rates are slower than a bowgun because you have to chamber the next round during the end of, or after, the recoil animation. (done automatically) 3. There are different animations for the three different reload speeds; fast replaces the ammo clip like a machine gun, average reloads like a shotgun, slow reloads like a musket. Fast reload on a rifle is about as fast as average on a bowgun, average is like replacing the phial on a switch axe, and you can use your imagination on how slow "slow" will be. 4. Ammo clips are usually around 2-4 shots per reload. Some rifles may have more or have rapid fire, but they would be the weaker ones. In short, the rifle itself is slower than a bowgun, but isn't as heavy, has high power for its weight, and doesn't have anywhere near the versatility of a bowgun (and maybe could have a shorter average range). 18:29, December 5, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt Now that the Rifle has received this much attention, what about the staff? anyone have any comments or critiques? Maybe some ideas for improvements, if any are needed? I just thought of a special ability for the Staff: If you repeatedly press (or press and hold) the block button, you will spin the staff in front of you as a sort of shield. This drains your stamina as it is held, but it will damage monster that touch it and completely blocks projectile attacks, but cannot block physical attacks and some ranged attacks like the Agnaktor's fire beam, Ceadeus's Current Storm, or Deviljho's dragon breath. In addition, attacking while the staff is spinning or spinning the staff mid-combo creates new attack combos, kinda like Spirit Blade, but different and not quite as strong.Cobalt32 00:05, December 17, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32